


Before I Change My Mind

by drakonlily



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable (comics)
Genre: F/M, fandomweekly 0001
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ex-husbands, forgotten happily ever afters, and a big bad wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Change My Mind

He'd been shot. Again. On a typical day, he would just slink back to his apartment, have a beer, a pack of smokes, and call it a night. This time, however, Snow demanded to come with him on this particular stake-out. When Bigby got shot she obviously felt responsible. He didn't quite like the look she was giving him while Doctor Swineheart was pulling the bullets out. “I coulda gone home.” 

“Shut up, Bigby,” she snapped. 

A sharp pinch against his nerves drew Bigby's attention back to Dr Swineheart. He snarled instinctively. 

Unlike most people, Dr Swineheart wasn't phased. “Easy there. This round's next to your spine, it'd be appreciated if you just held still for a few more moments. You should stay here and rest while your body knits up, Mr Wolf. You push yourself too hard.” 

“You say that every fucking time.” Bigby hadn't stopped growling, the sound stalked around the room. 

"When was the last time?" Snow asked Dr Swineheart. 

Swineheart's bravery in the face of Bigby's anger was beginning to waver, as was his voice. "It happened on the first of the month, I believe, in most recent memory." 

“Don't worry, Doctor. He's staying put.” Snow responded curtly.

Bigby closed his eyes and tried to not focus on the burning in his body as it righted itself. Swineheart hadn't given him any painkillers and no medication would take care of healing him faster than he healed himself. Then Snow was in front of him.

Bigby's nose painted colors in his mind and in his mental map there was always Snow White. She shone a soft, pure shade of blue against all of the other colors in Fable Town. 

“...you need to stop scaring me.” 

Bigby opened one eye and snorted. “Worried that no one else is going to be able to take a beating on your behalf?” 

The expression on Snow's face almost made him feel bad for snapping at her. “Just... get some sleep.” 

-+-

Bigby sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. His back flared up with pain that was understandable considering it had a bullet removed from it recently. He could hear the shower going. Snow's smell wafted from the bathroom. It was something of the Homelands- roses and soil, the hints of magic in the air and forged into something steely. A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

Another knock prompted Bigby to get off the couch and open it. 

Charming was on the other side and he looked like he'd just swallowed a pineapple. “What the fuck are you doing half dressed in my ex-wife's apartment?”

“None of your damn business.”

Charming plowed into the apartment. "Where is she? Did you …. is she in the shower?” 

“What do you want? It was a long fucking night.” 

“Oh I see what's going on. No wonder you listen when she sics you on people.” 

“Get. Out. Charming.” 

“Or What?” Charming took a step forward, getting into Bigby's personal space. “You'll prove me right? Go on, let's see it. Where's the Big Bad Wolf?” 

Bigby growled low in his chest. “I'm not fucking Snow White.” 

“Like I believe you.” he pushed against Bigby's chest. “Come on, do something.” 

“What the fuck are you doing barging into my apartment?!” Snow was in a robe, her hair up in a towel, and her attitude 2000% done. “Get out.” 

“Snow Bunny...” 

“Out! I don't care if Bigby eats you. You deserve it.” 

That changed his mind immediately. Charming looked from one of them to the other before he slunk back out the door. 

Snow locked it in a huff. 

Bigby shrugged. “Nothing I haven't heard before.” 

Snow pulled the robe around her tighter and bit her lip. “You don't have to take that sort of crap.” 

Bigby laughed. “Princess, if I'd laid into Charming, there'd be a hole in the wall, some broken furniture and and you would have blamed me. Fuck, I get blamed for shit Bluebeard does.” 

“That's not what Tweedl-”

“Exactly. But hell, he was shooting at us, obviously trustworthy, right?” 

She stalked in front of him and put her hands on her hips. “If you hate all of us so much, why do you stay?” 

He looked up at her and clenched his jaw. As an excuse to get away from her, Bigby stood up and grabbed his cigarettes off the table. He headed to the window.

“I'm talking to you!” Snow followed him and yanked the pack from his hands. “Don't walk away from me.” 

“I don't hate all of you.” Bigby responded. “If I didn't think this was worth it, I'd be gone.” 

“Well you sure have a great way of making it feel like you want to be here.” She took a step closer to him.

“Get outta my face, Snow.” 

“You can't just threaten your way out of a conversation!” 

“I'm not threatening you!” He stepped forward. “If you don't back off I'm going to do something you regret.” 

“That sounds like a threat to-”

Bigby grabbed her by her hips and pulled her up against him. He was absolutely certain that she was going to at the very least slap him. 

She didn't. Her hands slid up his chest and around his shoulders and her lips parted against his. One of Snow's hands pulled at his pants line, the other ran through his hair as his mouth brushed against her neck. She made a low, pleased sound in the back of her throat before speaking. “Bigby?” 

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass in the bedroom before I change my mind."

He chuckled. "Of course, Your Majesty."


End file.
